A Thing of the Past
by DearTrickster
Summary: Follow the sad story of Madison Right and her best friend Johnny C. As they grow and experience life, learning that fate is a cruel lady to tempt with happiness.[COMPLETE]
1. Introduction

Summary: Follow the sad story of Madison Right and her best friend Johnny C. As they grow and experience life, learning that fate is a cruel lady to tempt with happiness.

Disclaimer: All Characters Except Madison Right, Mrs.Right, and Mr Right. Belong to Jhonen Vasquez.

**A Thing of the Past**

**Introduction**

Greetings, my name is Madison Right. Currently my age is 25 years old. See I've been waiting for this story to be written for along time. Some people may describe me as a talented woman with a sparkle in her eyes. When I hear this from a person all I seem to do is walk away, all the way to my cozy apartment in a filthy city. Then take a long, hard look into the mirror. Not so much the mirror itself but into my eyes.

All I see is a scared soul, a beaten soul, a soul that has seen horrible and terrifying things, even things that could make a mundane teenager vomit out of every orifice. In other words- to many unpleasant experiences, that you are lucky enough to have the chance to read them here.

As this story progresses, things will be made clear. Pictures will be unfolded, and mysteries solved, but also lucky you. You always have the chance of discontinuing the reading of this sad/dreadful story at anytime. I simply do not care if you stay to find out or not. But be warned this may be your last chance to leave screaming (as your eyes may explode). The beginning starts on a smiley happy sun shiny day.

It all started when I was but a little girl of eleven. Taking a nice walk after just moving into a suburban house with my parents. I had red hair (but everybody else said it was orange!) that was straight and went down to a shoulder length. I was considered tall for my age and quiet skinny. I wore a black dress (tank top style) that reached below my kneecaps. I wore black shoes and stockings that stretched up to my shins, and a black trench coat to match the dress. No I never dressed myself fashionably or in this case very sunshine happy. That goes for the way I dress this very day. To top of my description I had brilliant hazel eyes.

My parents owned the largest bookstore chain in the world. They made thousands of dollars a week. Why you may ask live in a suburb, instead of fabulous home? First reason was: We did live in a larger home, but my parents didn't want me to live in such a life-style (aren't they just great?). So we moved to well, the suburbs. I was more then happy to move from that wretched house and being transferred from that private school. I didn't have any friends. The whole move worked out for the best.

Anyway, after I had my basement room all set up, I went for a stroll to explore neighborhood. Upon attempting to cross the street to make it to the playground on the other side, as I was but only in the middle of the street, a loud horn was sounding, as I turned to see a car was coming at a frightening speed. The only thing in its way was me… Scared out of my wits, now frozen to the spot.

* * *

This is the introduction, things will pick up in the first chapter. I promise, I hope you enjoyed please Review. I wish to know If I should continue or not. But I will anyways. Your Reviews help though.  
- Darkarise 


	2. Friend and Foe

**Author's Note:** Hey this is the first chapter; The IZ Characters aren't Main Characters in this story. But are of some importance, to give you more entertainment. Whoo… Enjoy the first chapter of this epic tale! 

**Disclaimer:** All Characters Except Madison Right, Mr. Right, and Mrs. Right belong to Jhonen Vasquez.

Chapter One- Friend And Foe

"Look out!" came a yell. Still frozen to the spot, a body rushed into Madison and pushed her and her mysterious savior out of the way of the on coming car.

"Ack!" she wheezed.

Looking up into the chest that was clothed in a stripped shirt.

"Pardon me, miss but are you alright?" came a huff of the person who still reside a top of her.

Wiggling out, she stood up- dusting herself off. "Yes I'm fine." She breathed relived everything was still intact.

Looking down to help her hero off the ground. But he disappeared. She was disappointed, not even getting a chance to say thank you.

"Sigh…Well I think I should go home, who knows who else might try and plow me into the pavement next time I try to cross the road" She joked.

* * *

**-Later Back At Home-**

"Dad?" she asked timidly.

"Yes, honey?" he looked up from his book.

Madison's father was an over the average height for a man his age. He had long chestnut hair tied in a ponytail he wore sliver framed glasses, behind them were rich brown eyes. He wore a grey tee shirt with regular blue jeans.

"Dad, I don't think the people here drive very safely." She said with concern in her voice.

"Now what makes you think that Maddie?" he said using the nickname he dubbed her with.

"Well, promise you won't get mad" she inquired then whispered "I even looked both ways."

"Madison, don't be sill-" cutting her father off. "Promise?" she asked, this time more firmly.

"Yes dear I promise I won't get mad." He vowed, placing his hand over his heart.

"Okay… Ialmostgotranoverbyacrazyfastdriver." She blurted out quiet fast.

"You what?" he yelled, jumping up.

"Daaaaad!" She whined. "You promised!"

Calming down he sat back down, as Madison's Mother came running in, hysterical with tears. Picking her daughter up, and nearly crushing her in bone crushing hug, crying and rambling on about "Oh my baby! How could anyone be so inconsiderate!" you could almost hear over all the hysterics, faint yells from the young Madison.

"Honey! Calm down! She's all right! Your crushing Maddie!" Her husband attempting to calm his sobbing wife.

She suddenly stopped and placed the dizzy Madison on the floor. Madison's mother was a sweet lady (not the sobbing/rambling woman you have just finished meeting). She had short (up to her ear lobes short) orange hair. She wasn't as tall as her husband but you could say a regular height. She wore a golden star around her neck (a valentines gift from her lover). She had bright green eyes. Mrs. Right wore black jeans with a cherry red tank top.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but I heard everything from the other room and my worry for you overwhelmed my better judgment and went super mom on you." She apologized.

"Huff…th-that's…huff…alright mom… besides, you didn't break anything." Maddie breathed.

"Honey, but how did you avoid the speeding car? I always thought whenever you even _played_ car games you were a statue. Right?" she asked confused.

Her husband snickered. "What's so amusing?"

"You said 'Right' that our last name! Yee hehehehe!" he giggled.

"Dad, that isn't funny." Madison said bluntly.

"Well I thought-"

"Shush! I want to hear this!" Mrs. Right hissed. He just scowled but said nothing.

"Well mom, I was saved by a boy, by what I could tell not that much taller then me." Madison explained.

"So who would this mysterious boy be?" Mr. Right questioned.

* * *

As Maddie approached the skool excited thoughts swirled in her brain. "My first day at my new skool! Boy I can't wait! Maybe this time I'll make a friend or friends! We could eat lunch-" 

Madison's thoughts were rudely interrupted by a ball colliding into her head.

She didn't move, just turned her (rubbing her head with her hand) head to see who threw it. She saw a blonde girl wearing a blue dress. With two other girls behind her.

"Hey! That wasn't very nice!" Madison yelled across to the blonde girl.

"Heh, well if a new kid loser like yourself, is probably to stupid to get out of the way of my ball!" She sneered. The girls behind her laughed and they departed into the red brick building.

"Look I'm making friends already…" Maddie drawled sarcastically.

* * *

Inside of Ms. Bitters classroom Zim and Dib argued. Just another typical morning and behind Dib's desk was Tak drawing on a piece of paper (you don't want to know what she was drawing). 

Ms. Bitters appeared behind her desk at the front of the room.

"Take your seats now children!" she growled.

Dib returned to his desk while Zim made a triumphant face.

"Today's lesson will be about the-"

She was interrupted by the alarm of a new child. She picked up the phone and said "Oh great another one?"

The door to the classroom creaked open as Madison's head peeked through and stepped into the classroom wearing her black messenger bag around her left shoulder. She walked up to Ms. Bitters handing her a piece of yellow paper.

"Class this is Madison Right. Madison if you have something to say, say it now or face my wrath if I ever hear your voice again!" she hissed. And returned to her desk.

"Ahem. My name is Madison. Some people call me Maddie. None of you are to address me by Maddie-"

"Okay… MADDIE!" Zita yelled out.

"That wasn't very nice, girl with the purple hair." Madison scowled at Zita, how stuck her tongue back at Madison.

"That's enough. You need a place to sit. You!" she pointed at Mary. "Down to the underground classroom!"

With a shriek and the return of the desk Madison walked up the aisle with the eyes of her classmates borrowing into her skull. She passed Dib who gave her a sympathetic look, then passed Tak who held out a piece of paper to her. Confused Madison took it anyways and sat down. She opened it, the note read.

_Don't worry about Zita she just horrible human scum. I'll be your friend if you promise an alliance with me_.

- _Tak_

Madison looked over to Tak, who raised her eyebrow is question. Madison nodded. And a smile spread across Tak's face. Madison heard a sigh come from behind her. She turned to see only a book raised and bong fingers holding onto the book. She shrugged and turned back around.

Zim looked over in suspicion giving Tak the evil eye. Tak just scoffed and returned to her drawing.

* * *

When the lunch bell rang, Madison was more then relieved, the lesson was turning her mind into baby zombie food (A/N: Adult Zombies don't need their food mushed). 

She walked out of the classroom and out to the hallway, where stopped by Zim.

"Umm… Hello." She said kind of nervous.

"What kind of alliance do you human-stink have with Tak?"

"She just wanted to be my friend. Now I'm hungry. Excuse me." Not liking his tone and expression of the green child, she walked passed him. Zim just scowled and yelled "you will not play the head games with me worm child! I AM ZIM!"

She didn't look back. She walked into the cafeteria, looking for a place to sit she spotted a empty table and sat down. Opening her brow paper bag lunch. A boy her age was standing opposite Madison.

She looked up and said, "Can I help you?"

"Hello, can I sit here?" The boy asked.

"Err… Sure." She shrugged and reached into her bag searching for the chicken sandwich.

"Good choice"

"Excuse me?" Madison inquired.

"Choosing the Cafeteria food is basically a _death_ sentence." He joked.

"By the way I'm Johnny C. You can call me Nny." He said.

Johnny was pretty skinny; he had chocolate brown eyes, messy raven black hair on top of his head. He wore a blue plaid button shirt and normal blue jeans.

"I sit behind you in class." (A/N: Now imagine an innocent Nny, isn't that cute? Dressed in plaid ) Taking a bite of his own sandwich.

"Bleghh! Cough! Cough! Delicious, delicious! I'm normal!" A frantic scream came from a table not to far from Madison and Nny.

"I don't suggest getting caught in the affairs of Tak, Dib, and Zim. Nothing but trouble and annoyance could come out of it. Possibly even _insanity_." Johnny said with a face to match his statement.

"But Tak seems nice, she wants to be my friend." Madison said perplexed being friends with someone could be so bad.

"Trust me, those guys are baaaaad news." Johnny warned.

"Whatever you say." Madison shrugged and reached into her bag for the apple.

* * *

After lunch was recess. Madison was a bit nervous afraid she might get nailed in the head with another ball or something far more painful. 

She walked cautiously, until stopped by Tak.

"Hello new friend, I saw you sitting with the Johnny child at lunch. Why didn't you sit with me? Your friend…" Tak said dangerously.

A bit startled Madison replied "Well because I like to eat my lunch in _peace_. I was afraid that Zim would waltz over and begin an argument if you were around. He's not that bright. Really Irritating…" She trailed off.

"Well ok then see you later _new friend_ Madison" Tak said brightly and walked away.

Bang! Bang! Thwap! Bang! Thwap, BANG!

"AH!" Taking quick cover behind a wall Madison was brawled with dozens of dodge balls! She huffed and puffed looking a bit thrashed. She held her breath and looked around the corner and saw where the dodge balls were being thrown by the boy in the trench coat and the green kid also. They were both have a heated dodge ball game.

"Hey! Watch where you're throwing these things!" Picking one up off the ground and throwing it at Zim, which missed. She growled but even though her attempts have failed to get their attention she was ignored.

"Hmph…" She sat under a blossoming cherry blossom tree.

"Oh how pretty." She remarked looking up into the tree. Thinking to herself "didn't think any Skools would have something so nice."

Johnny walked over and sat in front of Madison, "here you can copy from my note book. Ms. Bitters never changes up her lessons. But adds one to all of her lessons once in a while." Nny explained, handing her his notebook.

"That's kind of dull. But thanks Nny. I'll get it back to you as soon as possible." She said smiling.

"Your welcome, oh I almost forgot to tell you. I'm the person who saved you from that on coming car." He said simply.

"Are you serious?" He nodded. "Oh my god thank you so much!" she jumped up and gave him and quick hug then sat back down.

"I don't know how I could ever repay you!" she said breathlessly.

"Well I know one way you could."

"Anything!"

"You could be my friend and we could walk home after school." He offered then smiled.

Madison smiled and said "I'd be honored to walk home with my new friend." She said happily.

* * *

"Madison! Tell me one of the four definitions for Doom!" Ms. Bitters yelled to the red headed girl. 

"Oh Ms. Bitters, I ZIM! Know the real meaning of the word doom!" He proclaimed and stepped atop of his desk. " It means I will be the one to devastate-" He was cut off by Madison saying without looking up from her doodling "Destiny which cannot be escaped; destruction, ruin or death." She finished. Not taking notice to the way her teacher asked her for her attention.

"Excellent." Ms. Bitters hissed and returned to drawing a diagram of the earth exploding on the chalkboard.

"Zim stood there dumbstruck, and exclaimed to the teacher "Ms. Bitters! That is not the meaning of the word doom! It means me destroy-"

"Silence!" Ms. Bitters said angrily not turning around to say this to Zim face to face.

Zim grumbled and sat down, he shot a glare at Madison; she was still doodling away, oblivious to his glare.

Skool ended, and Madison along with the other children excited the building.

Zim walked up to Madison and said, "That was my question to answer." He glared at her. Madison was still not really caring what he had to say, but acknowledged him anyways. "What are you talking about? She asked me directly."

"You speak lies! Lies!" He screamed. Swiping at the air with his hands.

"Ignore him, he's just jealous Earth won this battle… He's an alien you know." Dib said not to far away.

"I see, well, umm what's your name?" Madison directing her question to Dib.

"It's Dib, professional Paranormal Investigator!" He pronounced proudly.

"Well Dib nice to meet you, but me and Nny better get going for-" She was interrupted by Zim saying "I'm a normal human worm baby the Dib stick is wrong he's crazy and has a big head!" Zim said angrily. "MY HEAD'S NOT BIG!" Dib Yelled.

"Come on Madison, I rather not get in the middle of this." Johnny whispered into her ear.

"Lets go," she whispered back.

Before you knew it he two were arguing and walking at the same time.

**-10 Minutes Later-**

"Well this is my house." Madison said with a smile.

"My house is down the street." Johnny pointed. "I'll meet you at your house tomorrow morning so we can walk to school together." He said with smirk.

"Ok Nny! See you tomorrow morning!" waving as walked into her household.

* * *

End Of Chapter

So that's the end of Chapter One! Hope you enjoyed it! As you can see I switch from First person. The First person in the Introduction was just for that. Next time you'll ever see something like that is in P.O.V. Until Next Chapter Readers! Don't forget to tell me what you think of it in your Review! Anything you say _is_ constructive criticism.


	3. Thorny Words

**Author's Note: **This is another exciting...Ish Chapter. This is a fast fowardness. Get used to it, i'm going to do this more than once. So happy trailings, in ze reading of this Chapter!

**Disclaimer:** Johnny C belongs to the Almighty Jhonen Vasquez.

Chapter Two- Thorny Words

The sounds of a piano were being played softly by the soon 13 year old Madison Right. She was playing and humming to one of her favorite piano featured songs.

It was about 9:30 at night, in Madison's darkly lit room and still raining outside. Though it may not seem like she's waiting, she is. In about a weeks time will be her thirteenth birthday. She still played on humming along to pass the time.

Tap. Tap.

She looked up to the small window, another three taps were knocking away on the window, and she got up and opened the window as the silently as possible. Hopped through was her best and only friend Johnny. He was soaked to the bone from the rain.

"Nny you're soaked, and what are you doing here?" She whispered.

"Well it _is_ raining and you know exactly why I'm here." He said shaking his head. "How bad did they explode?" he asked sitting on the floor.

Flopping down beside him she said "Pretty bad jeez you think they would have lighten up I mean we lit the cherry bombs off in the _snooty_ neighbor's mailboxes." She finished.

_FLASH BACK_

"_This has to be one of my better idea's! The metal acid melting thing was fun but this is going to be awesome!" Johnny said excitedly._

"_That was fun! And hey we're saving them money but exploding they're bills!" Madison joked, and lit a cherry bomb. Johnny also lit his own and ran off down to a different mailbox. They both nodded and stuck the bombs inside they're neighbor's mailboxes and took cover on the other side of the street._

_BLAM! S'PLODE!_

"_YEEE HEHEHEHEHE!" _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Ha, that'd have to be the one of the most fun of all of our experiments testing the neighbor's ability to hold back their fist!" Johnny said happily.

"So…what are you grounded from?" Madison asked.

"T.V and coming here" he said with a sneaky smile.

"You're going to get in so much trouble!"

"Well then I better get going!" Johnny said. Climbing up to the window. "See you in skool!"

"Skool is out! Silly!" she yelled out to him.

* * *

Indeed Skool was out for the summer, and since then nothing but summer fun has been in the air. Johnny was already 13 and Madison waited excitedly for her own Birthday. The morning before her own birthday, (after her grounding sentence was lifted) Mrs. Right made waffles and Bacon. 

"Hungry, my dears?" She asked her daughter and husband.

"Mmhmm!" they both hummed hungrily.

Mrs. Right served them both, sitting down with her breakfast right beside Madison.

"Mmfm, Mom…Dad, Can I invite Nny over tomorrow for the celebrations I'm sure his grounding should have ended today." She asked swallowing a bite of her syrupy waffle.

"Of course! But I don't want to see any more of this nonsense angering the neighbors, this foolishness is not on your 'When I'm Bored' list of thing to do." He said muffled through chewed pieces of bacon.

"But dad what's the difference? They're already green with jealousy. I think they're shunning Johnny's parents because they're friend's with us." She stated simply.

"Well…doesn't matter experimenting on mailboxes is rude." He said looking over the rim of his glasses.

Madison put on big pupil innocent eyes and said "Kay Daddy."

"Tomorrow that innocence will be ripped away from you." Mrs. Right smirked. "Might as well give it one last go, I'm going to miss my cutesy face, took lots of practice to get it that way." Madison said scratching the side of her head.

* * *

**-Later that evening-**

Madison was walking up the stairs to go for a walk; she was about to walk by her dad's study when she heard her parents' concerned voices. She decided to listen in on what has her parents so concerned.

"This guy is beyond scary getting these types of calls from strangers, always nerves me" Her father said nervously.

"Oh don't be silly, depends on if this _stranger_ said anything other then 'Grr, I want your money grr…'" she said skeptically.

"This time is wasn't a growl it was a death threat." He said expressionless he continued "Not just to anyone but to our _daughter_."

Madison felt sick to her stomach, "aww man, I can taste dinner…" she whispered holding her hand over her mouth. But she continued to listen.

"This isn't the first time somebody threatened Maddie." Mrs. Right said slowly.

"This guy means business, he's not out to scare some money plentiful people, he actually didn't say one thing about the money. He just said-" he was interrupted by the sound of the phone.

Click, went on the speaker phone "Hello?" "Hello sir, I didn't like the way you cut our conversation off like that. Wasn't very nice." The (by what it sounds like a young man) man said with thorns around every word.

"I don't want to hear what gruesome things you have to say, you sick excuse for a human. Leave me and my family alone!" Mr. Right yelled into the speaker.

"Oh but you'll _want_ to hear what I'm going to do to your family once I introduce them to my knife." He said sickly. "I don't think you quiet comprehend that little Maddie, will be mine to silence. Oh? That's right I even know her nickname. But who knows, how much more information I hold on your family. But then I ask myself, why would I go for something so simple as a child?" He said quietly.

Mrs. Right chimed in and said "That a sick minded fool like you, likes a challenge?"

"Bingo! Give the lovely lady a prize… But you forgot one other reason why I might attempt to mutilate some common bookstore keepers." He said with a bit of excitement in his voice. "I have quiet the grudge against two simple bookworms, why I-" He was interrupted by a loud scream. "That must be my _client_ awakening, but I think we'll see each other soon, say Happy Birthday to little Maddie for me." He said and hung up.

They all stood speechless, including Madison. But she was the first to move she ran all the way to her room not caring who heard her. She grabbed the phone and locked her door. Quickly with shaking hands dialing the number to the only person worth calling.

* * *

End Of Chapter

Now wasn't that good? Mr. Stranger man calling, the victim person was waking up face to face with a faceless person (dead of course! And I made I clever pun!). Please review and tell me what you thought. Now can you see why I rated it Teen? Just to be safe. Because there's going to be hell of a lot of gory descriptions in the future of this Fan Fic.

-Darkarise


	4. From Me To You

**Author's Note: **All right this is Madison's Birthday. Please I'm sorry I made such dumb spelling mistakes in Chapter 2. Bear with me if there is something that doesn't make any sense. I'd like to thank my reviewers for sticking by and being good little readers and reviewers. I really do appreciate it! There will be thing's appearing out from behind people's backs'! Whoo!

**Disclaimer: **Johnny C. Belongs to Jhonen Vasquez. All the other characters are mine…

Chapter Three- From Me To You

The phone rang, and Madison was deeply afraid where as her life is in current danger or not. Weather she was being watched by a mysterious shadow- Click.

"Hello?" came a woman's voice.

Madison was shook from her wild thoughts by the voice of Mrs. C. "Good evening Mrs. Johnny. Can I talk to Nny please?" she asked as calmly as she could, trying to keep her shaken voice still.

"Why of course! Johnny!" she said cheerfully and called for her son. He said his thanks and spoke into the phone "Hey! Can't wait for your-" he was interrupted by Madison's rushed speech. "Johnny something is terribly wrong! I might die!" she said exasperated to hear his voice. She continued on telling him everything she heard where to what wild things she felt. Mostly fear and paranoia. He was quiet except for saying a simple "mmhmm" and an unnecessary nod.

"Oh Johnny how can I possibly _sleep_ tonight or be even _excited_ for my birthday tomorrow!" she asked hysterically.

"Well…this is really scary, and a scary person. Have you talked to your parents yet?" He asked. "Of course not! I'm in _no_ mood to cry to my parents. Sigh… But I thank you for the listening ear. You're my bestest friend. Oh… I almost forgot you wanna come over for my birthday tomorrow? There's going to be _Cherry Cheese_ _Cake!_" She said with a slight smile.

"I wouldn't miss it." He said smiling to himself. "But get some rest, I'm sure no boogey man guy is watching you at this very moment. It's my bedtime anyways. Nighty Night Maddie." He finished with a yawn.

"Night, night Nny. Pleasant dreams." She said and hit the end button. She got ready for bed, brushed her teeth and slipped into her moon print pj's then into bed she went.

* * *

The morning of young Madison's birthday, the Right's breakfast table was silent and very uneasy. Mrs. Right broke the silence. 

"Ahem… So Maddie is Johnny coming over today? I made his and yours favorite cake." She asked.

"Huh? Oh…! Yeah he is. Are we going any where special today or are we just staying home and having the birthday celebrations with a movie marathon?" She asked both her parents.

"Umm… What was the question again sweetie?" Her Father asked- distracted. "She asked if we are going anywhere today or doing the movie marathon." Mrs. Right said a bit impatiently.

"Oh right. We _were_ going to go out but the weather has been pretty crummy so we're having the movie marathon." Mr. Right said with a smile.

"Kay dad," She finished her breakfast and hurried to brush her teeth. Leaving her parents alone.

"Do you think we are even safe anymore?" Mrs. Right asked her husband quietly.

"I think we'll be fine, we discussed this last night. We are going to go on with today like nothing happened." He said still sounding uneasy.

"Okay… Well on a brighter subject, Madison is sure to like her birthday presents!" she said putting on a smile.

Ding-Dong! Sounded the doorbell and a shout from Madison declaring she'll answer it.

Johnny and Madison appeared at the doorway of the kitchen. Johnny was holding a box with Christmas wrapping all over it. He walked up and placed it on the table and stepped back beside his friend. "Good morning Mr. And Mrs. Madison." Nny said with a small wave.

"Mom we'll be down in my room drawing and stuff." She said and hooked her arm around Nny's arm and they disappeared down to her bedroom. Once there Madison pulled out some paper, some markers and some pencil crayons. She then turned up her stereo up a smidge.

"Your parents seem pretty tense." Johnny said starting to doodle some random things.

"Well we all are, it's pretty upsetting." She said starting to colour a flower.

"Anyhow, I rather not talk about that right now, I'd rather get you all excited because my gift to you is going to be so great!" He said poking her with his marker.

* * *

**-Later That Day-**

"Kids! Birthday cake time!" Mr. Right yelled down the stairs to Johnny and Madison. "Yay!" came two shouts and frantic racing up the stairs.

They all stood around the table in the dark as Madison seated herself in front of the already lit 14 candled caked (A/N: The Extra candle is one for good luck to grow up on). She sat there as they sung together the birthday song, with one gust of wind from Madison all the candles were out. She cut the Cherry Cheese Cake and her mother cut pieces for everybody else.

"Mmm… This is just great Mrs. Madison!" Johnny said through muffled pieces of cake.

"Mom… Are we going to open present's after cake?" Madison asked hopefully.

"Of course, you two will help me with the dishes… Right?" She asked Nny and Maddie putting her empty plate down.

They both smiled and nodded.

After cake was done they all gathered into the living room. They all sat on the floor and Madison in front of the other three. "Here Maddie open my present first!" Nny said excitedly handing her his gift. Madison tore away the wrapping paper and lifted the lid, inside was two individualy wrapped presents. She took out the first one and ripped apart the wrapping and it showed a copy of _Cirque Du Freak- The Nightmare Begins_ the novel. "Thanks Johnny! I've been dying to read this!" She thanked him; she picked up the second wrapped gift and ripped up the wrapping. "Ah… Cat Collar?" She asked quiet perplexed.

Nny nodded still had that huge smile plastered to his face. "Oh! I almost forgot!" he said smacking his forehead. He pulled out from behind his back a Paper Rose (A/N: Pay attention to this part it is _very_ important! You'll be seeing it pop up in important bits of the story.) "Oh my gosh! A paper flower!" she said dumbstruck. Gently receiving it she touched the fragile pedals. "Thank you so much Johnny!" she said and gave him a quick hug.

"Me next!" Her mother said waving her arms about accidentally smacking her near by husband. "Now close your eyes… No peeking!" She ordered. Madison was smiling and covered her eyes. Mrs. Right sat the present in front of Madison, giggling like a schoolgirl as she did.

"Open your eyes!" she whispered gleefully.

Madison squealed in excitement. She received from her mother a black with a ying-yang symbol six-string electric guitar. Madison rocketed up and latched herself onto her mother in a desperate attempt to give her a hug. "Mom… You are… Greatness! Thanks!" Still hugging her mother. "Since you are coming so well along in your guitar lessons… Well you get the point right?" Mrs. Right said peeling her daughter off.

"Now my turn!" Her Father declared. He pulled out a box from behind his back; strangely it had holes in it. Madison settled back down and her father put the box in front of her. "Umm… Dad? It has holes in it." She said poking it, and then in surprise an equally surprised "Meow!" came from within the box. "What the-?" She lifted the lid and inside was a black kitten with green eyes staring back up at Madison. Madison had the largest grin on her face and slid her hand inside then picked up the small creature.

She cradled the kitten and whispered, "Your name is Midnight."

"Thanks you daddy. Thank you everybody. This has been the best birthday ever." She said watching Midnight fall asleep in her arms.

* * *

**-Two weeks after Madison's Birthday, late at night in Madison's bedroom-**

Meow…meow. Midnight was on Madison's shoulder trying to get her to wake up.

"Mmm…m-Midnight?" She said groggy from sleep. The small kitten was still meowing. "What's the matter?" she asked her pet. Midnight jumped off (with some hesitation) and pawed at the door. Madison climbed out of bed rubbed her eyes, and then opened the door making way her up the stairs. "Man… Whatever has that cat spooked, it's not worth it. Probably just mom or dad…" She tailed off sleepily. She stopped at the sound of a crash and heavy, unfamiliar footsteps.

"Hmm…" She made her way toward the noises. Opened the door to her parents' bedroom, seeing a dark shadow figure with something glinting in the moonlight. Something sharp, and that something was a knife already covered in a crimson liquid. The figure turned around sharply and straightened when he saw Madison.

"Greetings small child." He gave a toothy grin and bowed. "Pleasure to _finally_ make your acquaintance." That voice… The man from the phone call! She stood there frozen in absolute fear, but managed to sputter out " W- who a-a-are you?" she asked pointing at the knife.

"Oh yes… Maddie, I had a small feeling that you were _listening_ to my and your parents phone call." He said smoothly. "It's cute how curious the youth can be, when it can give a small girl bloody nightmares. But alas I must go I left you a belated birthday gift… From me to you." He said giving her a chesier cat grin and leaped out the window onto the tree never taking his eyes off her for a second. Then disappeared.

Madison completely frozen, regained movement and looked down at a…foot?" Where the scary caller was standing. She followed it up to a heap of something under her mother's not so clean anymore sheet. She removed it and was mortified to see what she uncovered. Now this was anything far from a 'gift' but what she discovered was… Her parents mutilated dead bodies. Her Father's face was ripped apart to be unrecognizable; her mother's body was the most unrecognizable.

She was standing there in horror, trembling as tears strolled down her cheeks, she kneeled down in god knows who's blood. And cried, she screamed, she thrashed, and she clutched her head in complete frustration and anger. But none of that will bring back her loving parents, the only family she ever had.

Upon this discovery is only the start of a chain reaction of horrible events that just awaited Madison Right's heart.

* * *

End Of Chapter

-Sniff…- Sad? Very. Sorry to bring on so much in one chapter. But the ending of it was worth getting out. Next Chapter won't be so as horribly long. Lol I call any of my friend's parents by their child's name like Mr. Harlie, or Mrs. Chris HA! More Fast-Forwardness in the next chapter as well. Don't forget to tell me what you think!

-Darkarise


	5. Abandon Your Place In The Field

**Author's Note: **Alrighty! Took me long enough huh? Anyhow. The beginning might seem a bit sad but the chapter will bounce back near the ending. Again thanks to anyone who may read this and I apologize in advance if there are grammer mistakes. Well I hope you enjoy this! I enjoyed writing it D.

Theres going to be a song refeerence. If you don't get it, you don't need to. So keep that gun away from your head xDD.

**Disclaimer:** Johnny C belongs to the Almighty Jhonen Vasquez.(Happy Birthday Jhonen!)

Chapter Four- Abandon Your Place In The Field

**-1 hour after Madison's Discovery-**

She stood by as the police investigators filed in. Watching straight faced as she saw her parents be taken slowly out of the room.

"Excuse me little girl? Do you have a place to stay for the night while we call social services?" The woman officer asked Madison bending down to make eye contact. Madison nodded still expressionless. The officer nodded and followed her colleagues out of the room.

Madison wondered over to the window and stared into the full moon. She sighed and walked out of the room making sure to avoid the puddles of blood. She walked down to her room and changed out of her pajamas, she brushed her teeth, and then packed a suitcase.

Midnight stared at Madison not making a sound. Madison looked over to her kitten she smiled and sniffled.

"I guess we're on our own now eh?" she asked her pet, picking the small animal up. Midnight meowed softly as if actually understanding.

Madison grabbed the phone and called Johnny. The phone rang and on the other end was Mr. C, "Good morning Mr. Johnny, I have some troublesome news. Wake up everybody else and put on the speakerphone…" she said evenly.

"Huh? Right. I'll call back in about five minutes?" he said sleepily adding a yawn.

"Of course. I apologize for waking you at such a late hour but this is an emergency." She said calmly.

"No problem at all." He said with a warm tone.

She pressed end on the phone and then sat on her bed and leaned back staring up at the ceiling slowly going over what had happened only an hour ago.

"For all that has happened I never thought I'd be so calm. Seeing how I just saw my parents sliced hideously." She mused.

"I must be one horrible person to not be a screaming wreck, instead of being so calm. Ha… I must have cried myself dry." She said sitting up and looking around the room. Her eyes fell upon the antique sword with matching daggers. It was in perfect condition. "Mom and Dad always wanted me to learn how to use those, but I'm not old enough to even touch it." She said with a small bitter smirk.

"But someday I vow that when I know how to use those weapons I will get my revenge…" She said her eyes narrowing. "When that day comes nobody will stop me when my blade is pressed to his scrawny neck-" the phone interrupted her.

"Hello? Oh hi, is everybody there?" she asked.

"Yes." They all answered.

"Alright some terrible things have happened tonight…" she continued to tell all of them what happened from the first phone call to what had happened only an hour ago.

"The police advised me to find a place to stay until the legal affairs are sorted out."

She could hear Mr., and Mrs. C crying and Johnny starting to sniffle.

Mrs. C finally managed to say, (after a couple times trying to get her sentence out) "Of course you can stay with us! You poor child!" she cried.

"Thank you very much I'll be over in a few minutes." Madison said and pushed the end button.

She walked over to the sword and daggers pressing her hand to glass seeing her sad face in her reflection.

"No matter what mom and dad… Your lives will be avenged." She said solemnly. She picked up her things and grabbed her house key and left her home.

Now Madison wasn't an angry girl. On that night our young Madison did a lot of growing up. Having her innocence ripped away to show in the fields of innocence she no longer can stand in. She is trapped in the eyes of a stranger.

* * *

She knocked on the C's front door and Mrs. C appeared she was in a nightgown her brown hair let down and she kneeled down with bright blue watery eyes and gave Madison a warm hug.

"You poor girl, you are welcome to stay here as long as you need." She said and looked into the equally sad eyes of Madison.

"Thank you Mrs. Johnny. I appreciate your hospitality." Madison said in a monotone.

They both walked in and Mrs. C took her suitcase and Madison walked into the living room where Mr. C and Johnny were sitting, Mr. C hand his head in his hands and Johnny was staring up at the ceiling not moving.

Mr. C was an average looking man with black hair, he had fairly tanned skin and has stony gray eyes. He was wearing grey pajama pants and was shirtless.

They both looked at Madison red-eyed. Mr. C made it over to her first. "Everything will be alright, you're one tough kid." He said balling his fist and gently nudging her chin. "I'll go help set up the guest room." He said and left toward the stairs.

Madison looked down at her feet…Not willing to make any eye contact while she thought of her own dad. "Dad used to do that when he was proud of me…"

"Hey. How you doing?" Johnny said a few feet in front of her. She never heard him move.

She looked up and said "not to good… I wish your dad won't do that again." She continued but in a more bitter tone "My dad used to do that when he was proud of me."

Johnny just stood there mind racing not sure what to say or do. He started to fiddle with some string on his shirt still silent.

She looked to the side and said, "Well I better call my parent's Lawyer." She disappeared into the kitchen.

Johnny rubbed his arm, and looked down in thought.

_"Great… What kind of friend am I? She looked so sad. She's hiding it pretty good, any stranger would pass her off as happy. But I wouldn't. Considering all that has happened. I'm not surprised she so calm…"_

He sat down. Then his mom re-entered the room and sat down next to him. "Are you going to be alright? I'm sure Midnight won't bother you that much as long as you take your allergy medicine." Mrs. C said ruffling his hair.

"Yeah, I'll be okay. I'm just worried about Maddie. But I don't know how to comfort her." He said looking up at his mother.

"Don't worry when she wants your comfort she'll let you know." She said kissing him on the forehead. "But! When will I know?" he asked confused.

Madison was standing at the doorway, she said "I have to go to my parents' Lawyer Office tomorrow…err…I mean today" She said looking at the near by clock. "The office is about Six hours away. Sigh. How am I supposed to get there?" she asked to no one in particularly. Midnight was her feet wearing the collar Madison received from Johnny.

"Oh don't be silly! We'll drive you there." Mr. C said from the top of the stairs.

"Oh that would be great Mr. Johnny!" She said with a small smile.

Mr. C walked down past Madison and stood beside his wife and behind his son.

They all smiled. Madison looked beyond watching as Johnny's parents were standing behind Johnny with bright eyes and smiles to make even the saddest person smile as well.

"Okay! I'll fix us all some milk and cookies." Mrs. C said brightly. Mr. C followed and left both the children alone again. Madison walked over to Johnny and said, "Can I have a hug?"

He smiled and said "Sigh…You girls… Always needing a hug" He joked and opened his arms.

Madison hugged him "Is this what it's like to have no more of that innocence?" she muffled into his shoulder. "Yeah… Welcome to teenage… err…dom." He said patting her head.

(A/N: Aww! Fluffy Moment!)

* * *

**-The Next Day-**

"Well it says in your parents Will that you get everything" Mrs. Sawyer said. Ms. Sawyer wore a pin strip suit; she wore half moon glasses and had bleach blonde hair. She spoke with a German accent.

"Now the Will says here in all legal affairs you don't get a cent of that money until you turn eighteen." She said giving Madison a hard look.

"Okay Ms. Sawyer!" Madison said. Madison scratched her head and asked " But where am I going to live?"

"That has been taken care of. You will lie in your own home and every three days a Nanny of sort will check in and that time will lengthen as you grow older." She said sorting through some papers.

"So that means I don't have to live with some foster family?" Madison asked excitedly.

"Yes." Ms. Sawyer said packing the paper neatly into a brief case. "Here have a lollipop and go home." She said handing both Johnny and Madison a lollipop.

"Thank you Ms. Sawyer." They chimed through full mouths of candy.

All four of them climbed into the C's Car and made their way home. The car ride was silent Madison out of the four was the most tired. Johnny was already asleep and so was Mrs. C. Madison yawned and laid her head on her friend's shoulder for a well-deserved rest.

* * *

**-Four Years later after Madison's Music Class-**

"Argh!" Madison shouted frustrated as she exited the classroom, her classmates behind her with wide eyes, fearing her anger. Considering what had just happened. Not even the bullies were willing to make a sneer or a rude comment.

Madison was stomping down the hallway with her brown paper bag lunch. She continued to walk into the cafeteria she sat down with a grumble. Johnny (Who was still her only friend) sat down across from her with a bright smile on his face. He said in a cheerful voice "Hey Maddie! How did the music thingamajig go?"

She gave him an icy glare and mumbled "Horrible."

Neither Madison nor Johnny had changed much except their clothing choices. Madison now wore a black tank top and ditched the dress for a black pair of pants. Johnny also dawned his black attire with white and black-stripped sleeves.

Johnny sighed he expected this. "Damn! This always happens! No matter what I try!" She slammed her fist down on the table making the other occupants of the table to scream and runaway.

"Every time, without a single hope that teacher fails me! I perform excellently, I surpass all the other students and where the hell does it get me I ask? Failing a subject that should be the one I am that of a star in!" She growled and angrily started chewing into her sandwich.

Johnny rolled his eyes and said, "Have you thought of going to the principal and explaining the sheer madness of it all?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

She nodded and said "I thought you of all people would understand that our school is run by idiots." She added "And the people who attend aren't that far away from an I.Q of a lemon." She mumbled shutting her eyes thinking of ways she could possibly turn it all around.

"Well, maybe if you spoke to the principal in the Language Of Stupid, just maybe you would have a better chance of getting your issues across to the moron." Johnny suggested.

"Yeah! That's a fantastic idea! So simple!" she said perking up instantly and then frowned "How do I speak stupid?" She asked scratching her head thoughtfully.

"After school we shall go to their habitat…_The Mall_" Johnny said darkly.

* * *

**-In The Mall-**

They both entered what they called "Enemy Territory". Madison whispered nervously as a few people eyed them suspiciously, "So where could we find the people most fluent in the Language Of Stupid?"

Johnny pointed towards the large group of people celebrating. The group was made up of Jocks of all variations and of course the evil beastly _Cheerleaders_. Madison bit on her finger looking at the large group of merry idiots, nervously.

"Johnny? Are you sure we can observe them undetected? I heard they could smell fear…!" Madison said frightfully.

Johnny looked at her kind of surprised but said uneasily, "It'll be easy as pie! We'll just hide in the bushes take some notes and get out without a second glance." He said laughing uneasily and patting her on the back.

"But I suck at making pie!" Madison whispered to herself.

They approached Le Group De Stupid and dove into one of those near by fake mall bushes.

They took out little notebooks and began to observe. They observed all their actions, reactions and the way it was all presented. Both Madison and Johnny were snickering to themselves when Madison managed to say, " Now, I was nervous at the beginning but this turned out to be more entertaining than I thought." She said whipping a tear of laughter away. Johnny nodded, they turned back and all of them were gone.

"That's strange. They were just there a moment ago." Johnny said looking through once again but a denim leg blocked his vision.

Confused he looked up and was staring into the face of an angry football player! He gasped in surprise and grabbed Madison's arm, they jumped out to come face-to-face with a very angry group of the evil Idiots.

Madison was taken into a circle of Cheerleaders and Johnny was encircled by equally peeved Jocks.

"Like, what were you doing you loner Lez-bo?" One asked Madison giving her a little shove. Another stated, "You were totally stalking us!"

Madison regained her composer after the several shoves she received after the 'Stalking' comment. She put on a neutral expression. "Heh, of course not. Me and my friend here were simply learning the Language Of Stupid." She said.

Johnny was having more trouble he was trying just as hard as Madison not to cause trouble. But of course with stupid people they always want to resort to fighting. Johnny nodded to Madison who glanced at him and returned his nod with a wink.

Started off with giving one of the nearest Cheerleaders a hard punch, then quickly tripping three more with a swing of her leg. Johnny on the other hand grabbed one of the Jocks closest to him and flipped him over his back into two other of his foes and slipped through the legs of one, he pushed the large boy into one of his teammates.

Madison jumped over two of her enemies and faced them with a small smirk on her face. Johnny joined her by her side with a wink. Both Maddie and Nny charged in delivering punches, kicks and surprise attacks.

They avoided the worst blows from their enemies but due to the large group their attacks were clumsy and easily avoided. Before the two-person army knew it things were almost over.

* * *

**-Back at Madison's home-  
**

Johnny and Madison sat on the couch watching the news report and bandaging they're cuts and putting ice on the bruises.

"_A young group of teenaged jocks and generally stupid people were in a fight, judging by the scene here"_ The camera zoomed into few cheerleaders on stretchers crying and being loaded into a ambulance screaming out of **Loss Trauma**. _"As you can see a lot of these young peoples will be thrown into an Insane Asylums to cure, the procedure should take no longer then the rest of their lives…back to you Anchor Man type guy."_ More terrified screams were in the background before the screen flashed back to the anchorman type guy.

Madison turned off the T.V and said "Wow… That turned out better then I hopped."

* * *

End Of Chapter  


This is the end of Chapter Four. Did you like the ending? I sure did. I hope nobody was offended the way I described Cheerleaders. And Or jocks.. Whatever. Next Chapter, god I don't know School I starting next week, annnd the chapters might be spread out more unintentionally. (This time it was intentionally cuz I was kinda stuck). I have lots of time to figure out how exactly the next step in the story will be like. I'm not completly sure though. So please bear with me, don't forget to tell me what you think in a review .

-Darkarise


	6. It Came From The Candy Monster

**Author's Note: **Whoo hoo! This Chapter is the most...Well if not something I have to say in the least. But I injected this thing with so much sadistic humor and theres some random refeerences to movies and other stuff I can't remember at this time, but lets see if you can spot them out. And also I put some neat actiony scenes with all sorts of things. So Happy Halloween and Happy Thanksgiving. And the last thing you'd expect is the characters who kill, being Hero's odd switch eh? Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: All Characters that are Jhonen Vasquez's are well...his.

Chapter Five: It Came From the Candy Monster

Johnny was shivering clutching his coat closer to himself as he walked down the street, towards Madison's house.

Next week was Halloween, the best time of year for great horror movies and mountains of candy to collect.

Both Johnny and Madison still went Trick Or Treating; they always considered it the best part of Halloween. Getting the chance to stretch your creativity for amazing costumes.

Madison kept saying to Johnny how excited she was and how many great idea's she had stock piled up till now. He was also greatly looking forward for no apparent reason. I guess the constant thought of all those _Cherry_ flavored candies will taste after a long night of collecting. He looked up and saw his breath, " It's going to be real cold this year."

He walked up to the door and knocked three times and moments later a click and Madison appeared in the open doorway.

"Ready?" He asked walking in.

"Almost, I had to clean a few things for the **Ice Queen**. I thought I was getting a sweet nurse maid not a cold and cruel _neat freak_." Madison said exasperated. She ran off the grab her bag and to brush her hair.

Johnny wondered into the kitchen sitting down at the breakfast table, grabbing an apple from the fruit basket, he started munching when midnight appeared in front of him. He was used to Midnight just quietly sneaking over and popping up in front of him.

He patted the cat and Madison appeared behind him she put her hand on his shoulder, he jumped and said " Are you picking up the sneaky trick from Midnight?"

"Come on, we're going to be late." She disappeared from view and Johnny put down his apple and followed her out the front door.

* * *

Because Halloween was so near, all the décors up in the Hi Skool halls. Each year the science department has tried to make a new candy but has failed miserably, every time. Disappointing the entire Skool. 

But it was always entertaining to see the science labs be covered in goo or just explode (They have lost some of their best nerds due to the explosions).

Johnny and Madison had homeroom and third period together so Skool never really was that bad when they at least had one class together.

They walked into the geography classroom it was already filled with zombie students that yet to finish their cup of coffee. Johnny was already asleep on the desk breathing softly. Madison was in a daze as the class was going over what happened yesterday.

Her mind strayed away from reality and went to think about the odd dream she had last night.

Day-Dream Land

_Madison was waiting patiently leaning against the wall staring down at her dressy shoes. She heaved a sigh as yet again one of those slow dancing songs played from the near by speakers. _

"_Ahem…" She looked up into a familiar shadow holding his hand out to her. She took it without a word and they slipped into a different world. She smiled and looked past his shoulder and there was a looming figure that seemed…deformed. A low growl answered her question then her shadow partner whispered._

"_Time to wake up…"_

Slam!

She was shaken from her day dreamy state to the entire class staring at her and the geography teacher had his fist on the chalk board his face red and glaring at her.

"Care to join us Miss Right?" he gritted through his teeth.

"umm…Sir? How hard did you slam your fist on the chalk board?" She asked pointing at the blood dripping down through the chalk drawn map.

He looked to his hand and screamed out in agony and made two laps around the classroom holding his hand high dripping blood on his students and his face. He finally tripped over a bag and fell on his head- unconscious.

"Shit…" Madison muttered and some students crowded and started poking him with a stick.

* * *

She was sitting outside the nurses' office. Madison and a couple of her classmates dragged Mr. Symons down to the nurses' office. Where he was being treated for his head concussion and bleeding hand (yeah the bump on his head was worse then it seemed.) 

The other two people who helped her out returned to class and left Madison alone.

She heaved a sigh and thought to herself _"Stupid teacher. Stupid Class… Stupid Dream…"_

A nurse appeared and beckoned her to follow him. And there was Mr. Symons holding an icepack to his head moaning.

He looked up and glared at his student, then said, "This is all your fault. If you just paid attention this wouldn't have ever happened!" He roared.

She stood there expressionless. Mr. Symons continued to yell and stopped as Madison's face twisted trying to suppress a yawn.

"Am I boring you? Well no matter for all the trouble you caused- one week detention." He said sternly his face contorting evilly.

Madison snapped back by saying, "That's completely unfair! It's _your_ fault you can't control your temper and your sense of _panic!_"

"Two weeks." He said smoothly his face still delightfully evil.

Madison threw her hands up and growled angrily, and stormed out of the room toward the geography classroom to pick up her things. She then stomped out of the classroom while Johnny yelled behind her and shot after his best friend when the bell rang.

She went straight to her locker and was grumbling when she was spinning the locker combination. Johnny caught up to her- panting.

"How bad was it?" he asked regaining his composure.

"We're surrounded by people who are just plain blind!" She said shoving her things in the poor unsuspecting locker.

Johnny opened his locker and put some things in as well. Instead of calming her down he decided to change the subject to what are the possible ideas for Halloween.

"So… What kind of costume idea's do you have for Halloween?" he said tugging on his collar.

Madison grumbled "Monster type things or super hero's."

"Neat!" Johnny said happily, trying his hardest not to upset her more.

She smiled and said, "Thanks for trying to cheer me up. See you after class." She closed her locker gently and walked towards her second period class.

* * *

**-Later During Lunch in the Science Room-**

"I think my peers, we have finally achieved our generations old project of creating the new species of candy." The Head Nerd of the science club declared.

All of his peers cheered with delight.

"Now!" The Head Nerd boomed.

"To add the final ingredient, and make Hi Skool science history!" He finished and slid on his goggles and took the vile with a purple liquid, he then lowered it slowly so only one drop of the liquid dripped out.

He held it over the glass beaker that was already filled with multi-coloured liquids and other solids (One of the solids was floating at the surface). The purple goo dripped in. For a couple seconds nothing happened which started to give the science students discouraged faces.

Then the concoction started to sizzle, it actually outright started to shake from side to side the Head Nerd stepped back as their creation spilled and started to pulsate on the table. It _moved_ to the ground and slid on the now panicking Head Nerd's foot.

The goo gurgled, "Need…suuugggarrr…"

The Head Nerd screamed and fell to the floor, his colleagues ran to take some observation notes. The Head Nerd screams shuddered and died as all that that remained of him was his right arm and tummy box (it would have gave the monster indigestion). The goo grew 10 times larger in size and was now the size of an 8-year-old child. It grew gumdrop eyes and an squiggly gapping mouth showing a finger.

The gooey monster emitted a low growl and jumped on three near by nerd interns. One screamed in horror "Fuuuuuuck! Tell my cousin…I'm sorry I can't be his prom date…!" he was cut off due to head bitey.

The Candy Monster finished off the other scientists and corned the last person she muttered out loud.

"We set out to make the tastiest Candy in the world…and we succeeded." She was soon glomped to death.

Johnny and Madison were walking towards their lockers and terrified students ran by screaming "Yo no eat BEotch me hommie!" (Translation: It's gonna eat us!).

"Did you get to translate that?" Madison asked.

"Nope, they said it to fast, but something must of terrified the poor beasts." He shrugged.

STOMP! STOMP!

Nny and Maddie stopped dead in their tracks when a low chilling growl echoed through the hallway.

"M-Madison… Do think that's an angry gangster?" Johnny asked in a frightened whisper.

She turned around and there standing at the other end of the hall a Six Foot gooey Candy Monster staring at her and Johnny with its gumdrop eyes of pure _E-vile…_

Madison nudged her friend and he turned around to face with her the large monster. "Epp…" He squeed.

The Candy Monster started to stomp with what they could tell a delightful hungry grin.

"Maybe… We should move. It looks real hungry." Johnny said tugging on Madison's sleeve. She was still frozen.

"C'mon…" he said tugging harder.

"Holy Crap! It's gonna eat us!" She screamed and grabbed his arm and dashed off down the hall dragging Nny close by.

The monster realized its food is making a dash for safety. It started to run, faster and faster and that's pretty darn fast for a lump of goo.

They turned the corner and they realized the whole Skool was in a panic. People were locking and shutting their classroom doors and some were making a run for it out of the Skool, screaming in B horror movie terror some were even right armless.

The closet was open and they jumped in, closing the door. They saw the monster's shadow crawl across the floor and stopping directly in front of the door.

Both Madison and Johnny were dead silent, listening to what is happening outside. The Candy Monster made sniffing noises and didn't make a sound of movement. They watched the shadow Nny's hand over Maddie's mouth and her hand over his. Both shaking uncontrollably.

Johnny saw on her coat sleeve, _cat hair_… He started to panic feeling a tickling sensation in his nose. Madison looked over to see the uncomfortable look on Johnny's face. She removed her hand and he held his face trying so hard not to sneeze. The shadow of the monster started to move away.

"C'mon Johnny you can hold it for a few more seconds." She whispered.

He threw his head back, his eyes watering. (A/N: You have no idea how fucking hard it is to hold in a sneeze.) Finally the footsteps faded away.

"AAAHH… CHOO!"

"You will never understand how hard it is to hold in something like that…" he sniffled.

Madison smiled and opened the door; a deserted hallway that once filled with panicked students and Teachers now littered with blood pools and wow…a head.

"Hmm… Kind of unnecessary eh?" Nny said kicking the head. "But how are we stop this thing? I mean we can't let it run rampant, it'll get sick from all the-" He was interrupted by the headless and still running body of their Geography Teacher.

"Yesss!" Madison said happily. She started to do a little jig.

"Madison! There's no time for bitter dances!" he scolded and backhanded her arm.

"Ow…" She said rubbing her arm.

"Hmm, c'mon we have to go to my house and grab some stuff that could possibly help our current problem" He said tugging on his friend's arm.

* * *

**-10 Minutes Later At Johnny's House-**

"Okay how the hell do we fight a Candy Monster?" Madison asked looking through some kitchen cupboards.

"Well I heard when you were _dragging_ me through the halls, it kept whispering 'Sugar…Sugar'. It was kind of odd but my first and only guess is that it's after a nice supply of sugar. The sugar in human blood." Johnny finished darkly.

"So it's probably all some odd form of sugars." Madison compiled.

"Sure, so how are we to get rid of that large amount of sugar? Eat it? Blow it up? Scare it? Err… Do makeup testing on it?" Johnny suggested.

"No, no, no and definitely no!" Madison said rubbing her forehead in frustration.

Johnny sighed and started to make some coffee. Madison glanced over as Johnny started to pour in some sugar.

Madison stared absent mindedly, as the sugar moved slowly into the warm mug of liquid perkiness. Dissolving…Sugar…Ding!

Madison grabbed Johnny's coffee and a large smile spread across her face.

"Hey! Give that back!" Johnny said reaching for his Life Source. She turned around muttering incoherently.

"You are a genius." She muttered and handed back his coffee.

Johnny looked down into his cup and typically smiled broadly then frowned.

"Why am I a genius?" He asked sipping his coffee.

"Think about it… Look into your coffee. What disappeared?" Madison said pointing to the mixture in his hand.

"Umm…Milk… Horrible instant coffee powder…Sugar…!" He whooped.

"Exactly! Now where are those super soakers?" She asked excitedly.

They grabbed the super soakers from the garden shed, they decided on the assault to be done at dusk when it was quieter and nobody else would get hurt. They latched two mini water guns to their sides and one super soaker to their back and one in their hands.

They made a plan on blue print paper, and made back up plans to follow one if it backfired. Both Madison and Johnny were experts with super soakers that spending most of their summers in heated water wars, since neither of them owned a pool and the public pool was on the other side of town.

"Lets go." Johnny said Locking and loading his water bazooka (That's a really fun word). Madison followed suit and loaded her water gun as well.

* * *

**-Dusk, Nny and Maddie are Standing In Front of the Skool-**

"Lights are still on" Johnny said uneasily as they all flicked off before them, "never mind."

They took out their trusty flashlights and walked into the Skool.

They walked through the halls cautiously and had their ears perked just for such an occasion. "Garrghh! Me leg! Ssnnnarcchh." (A/N: Gosh what fun sounds!)

They both jumped startled by the sound, it echoed through the skool for a few more minutes then died out.

"Okay so I think the first thing we do (now that we know that the monster is still here) is find the Breaker Box to turn on the electricity." Johnny said pointing towards the basement door.

"But…Do we reeeally have to go there?" Madison asked nervously.

"Yes of course." Johnny said biting his lower lip.

Johnny led the Candy Monster hunters down the hall and opened the door (which it's door knob was missing)

They walked down the spiraling staircase cautiously, they got to the bottom and on seeing litter from bodies and blood puddles everywhere all around them (also mixed with that sour sugar stuff).

Johnny stopped and Madison bumped into him when she whispered, "hear something?" He nodded and both the hunters fell silent straining their ears once again.

An ear-piercing scream echoed all through the entire basement floor causing the two to cover their ears in pain.

The screaming died out instantly and Johnny murmured, "I think we know where our monster is now…"

They waited a few more seconds; about to move forward they were stopped because of the squishing noises and soon after it started it stopped.

That's when Madison's flashlight flickered out she reached into Johnny's bag to find extra batteries but didn't find any.

"Did you pack batteries?" she whispered.

"Hmmm… Damn I forgot." Johnny said shrugging.

"You were to remember them!" She said in a furious whisper.

"Well what do you expect? You make me pack a shmillion other things I'm bound to forget something!" Johnny yelled.

"Forgetter!" She name called.

"Over- thinker!" He countered.

"Imbecile-" She was interrupted half way through her insult by a low growl.

Johnny shone his flashlight up and forwards to see the monster had grown three more feet.

"Don't scream… The Breaker is only a few feet away from you Madison, I'll distract the monster while you turn on the lights."

"R-right."

Johnny started to wave his arms about yelling trying his best to catch the large monster's attention.

Madison dashed towards the breaker she reached it in no time flat. She opened the small door that had the controls behind it but in due time she realized that she couldn't see any of the switches!

A loud thud sounded behind her she turned to see Nny on the ground the monster over him with a lip licking smirk on its face.

Clatter…Tap.

She looked down at Johnny's flashlight, Madison picked it up and turned back to her current job, she found the switch and pulled the lever to turn on all the lights in the Hi Skool.

The lights flashed on and the monster screeched in pain (It's eyes haven't adjusted yet). It left it's meal and stomped down the hall towards the staircase, it climbed six stairs at a time once it reached the top all that was left of the stairs was crumpled and gooey bits of metal.

Madison ran over the her friend and helped him up, "You gonna be alright?"

"Sigh…I'm fine but the monster destroyed our only means of escape." He said dusting off some dirt on his pants.

"I think there is an alternative way out it's just going to take us longer." Madison said looking down the now brightly lit hallway where they're 'Friend' appeared out of.

"Lets go… No matter how much I don't want to." She whispered to herself and walked on shoving her hand in her coat pockets.

Johnny cocked his head to the side in confusion and ran up beside her and asked, "What's the matter? Besides the obvious situation…"

"Just seeing all of these people with a whole in their chest cavity, reminds me of to much." She admitted kicking a toe a head of her.

"Hmm… I see, the monster did make quiet the mess huh?"

The hunters continued their walk through hallways upon hallways, having the maze effect on our hero's. About an hour later they came upon a staircase at the end of a hall, they were at the bottom and looked up at a door with light shining at the bottom.

Both exhausted from the frustrating basement maze. Johnny ran up the stairs smiling brightly, he reached the door to find it was locked.

He frowned jiggling the door handle violently then angrily he started to kick the door all the while screaming, "damn you door open! I've been in this hellhole to long! Lemme out!" (A/N: Now that doesn't sound like Johnny! He can be cooped up in his house for days :D)

Madison walked up and ducked quickly avoiding a swing of a punch of the door from Johnny. "Calm down we'll get out of here. I think I few safety pins and some metal rods in my bag" She said tapping his shoulder.

She kneeled down and dug out of her bag safety pins and little metal rods with different hooks of sort at one end of them.

Click…

"I never got around to actually getting a real lock pick set…"

Clickety, click, click.

"But…"

Click!

The door swung open "This'll have to do." She said packing away her tools.

"Wee!" Johnny screamed happily. He rushed out and took in the fresh air.

"Now… Lets put an end to this scientific Lady Finger." She winked and took in her own breath of fresh air.

* * *

**-Later Outside the Skool Gym-**

"You sure it's in there?" Madison asked.

Johnny nodded pointing at the now dry footprints of their prey. Madison locked and loaded her super soaker and Johnny followed suit. "Heh heh my ammo is still warm…"

"On the count of three…1…2…3!" Johnny yelled.

They kicked open the doors aiming their gun anywhere. The lights were off. Madison wondered into the middle of the gymnasium, Johnny went off to the side and flicked on the light switch. The lights came on and a screech came from above.

Madison looked up to the enemy dropping towards her. She leaped out of the way and crouched to one knee aiming for her enemy. It grew another three inches.

Madison shot the luke warm liquid at her enemy, their lethal ammo was _coffee_. She pumped out more and more, as the monster's arm started to disintegrate. The monster reached out and crushed the super soaker to bits and pieces of plastic. Madison looked down then back up and she was too slow and was swatted to the side taking flight.

She landed with a groan knocking the wind out of her chest. Johnny stood behind his enemy and began to fire his weapons deadly arsenal of luke warm coffee.

The monster wasn't going to take a couple of pests so lightly. It growled warningly and swiped at Johnny, making swift punches towards its enemy.

Johnny's super soaker was swished out of his hands and he quickly took the one from his back. He pumped and just as before he fired. He started to drive his enemy out of the gym.

The monster in extreme pain dashed out towards the Foyer to where the entrance of the Skool was not to far.

Madison sat up grabbing her own super soaker off her own back, she ran out of the gym and joined Johnny. But he suddenly stopped for some odd reason.

"What's the matter?" she asked in a horse whisper.

"Look…" He said pointing at the monster.

The Candy monster was panting as only one foot was outside, but that foot was a blue Popsicle.

"So that's why it never left the Skool! It would have frozen on contact with the cold air outside!" Madison said- shocked.

They smiled and nodded together. She dashed past the monster and opened the door wider as she did a chilling wind with orange leaves blew in and the Candy Monster stopped instantly and it's eye started to frost over.

Johnny smirked and shot the monster, which moved it, back further out, to the other side of the door.

"Now!" He signaled.

Madison smiled herself and pulled out her sword from somewhere (Lets try the her belt!) She ready stance herself and swung at the now solid monster, it made contact and shattered into a millions of ice shards.

"Whoo!" She celebrated "Ha! Shows you what self taught does for ye!" She boasted.

Johnny walked up beside her smiling broadly himself. He held out his hand and Madison slapped in then turned outstretched her hand behind her. He slapped it they did a little jog and finished with a victorious "Whee! Muffins can be eaten!"

* * *

Both of the town hero's staggered into Madison's house home where it was darkly lit and there sitting was… Lossenage Kalandda the Third…

"The Ice queen has arrived." She said in a horrible whisper.

* * *

End Of Chapter

As you can tell by now this turned out to a lot longer then well at least I expected it to be. Took up about 18 pages in my note book. I hope you enjoyed this lovely chapter, I definetly got a kick out of writing it, my family just wanted to throw me into a padded wall cell after I read it to them.Also I obviously gave Johnny the star shineing moments and the most diologe. I need to work on Johnny's personality at this age... Theres something missing. Annnnd don't forget to tell me what you think in ze review!


	7. Miss Content My Ass

**Author's Note:** Hey everybody! This isn't nearly as exciting as Chapter Six. Much more drama... Awe at the drama. Anywho, I have a special guest. He will be...Jhonen himself! Le gasp! Excited? Now some people may ask how could I get Jhonen in here. Simply answered as well. Since Jhonen and Johnny are the same age, why wouldn't he be in here? Interesting eh? Enjoy and don't forget to review!

**Disclaimer**: All of Jhonen's Characters Belong to him. Not me... Him.

Chapter Six: Miss Content…My ass…

**-Music Class-**

Madison was playing on her guitar, and singing to the song she'd been practicing like there was no tomorrow. She was now presenting it in front of the class hopefully to earn a passing grade this time round.

Maddie finished and looked up to see everybody in the class staring in disbelief. But one face among them all was scowling. Ms. Lotch.

"Fail!" Ms. Lotch shouted.

Madison's face fell 10, 000 miles she muttered a simple "why?"

The class turned to the teacher all confused over the ordeal. Ms. Lotch sneered, "Because you're to _good_."

That was no reason to fail Madison, her face contorted angrily then she whispered, "or is it because I am better then you?"

Everybody who ever had Ms. Lotch, as a teacher knew how much she loathed students excelling farther then her in any given subject, one being taken more personally was music.

Ms. Lotch glared for a mere second and started to laugh…wait… Laugh!?

"Ha, it doesn't matter if you are better then me. I just recently realized why I was so angry when I could just as simply fail the student that surpassed me in anything." She grinned folding her arms triumphantly.

Something snapped in Madison's brain in order to fuel her to shout the next sentence.

"So that's the reason you were failing me? That's coming from a one-hit wonder! How can you say such a disgustingly low thing!? You idiotic green with jealously cave woman!" Madison screamed she approached the teacher grabbing her shirt collar.

"Just drop dead to the ground. Because no matter what you say or do will ever make me less talented!" She held back her fist and brought it down with much power across Ms. Lotch's face.

Madison instantly dropped the teacher and ran up to pack away her guitar; she grabbed her bag and dashed out of the classroom.

The teacher stood up and picked up the near by phone she pressed a button and sirens sounded with a pre-recorded message yelling "Runaway Student!"

Madison ran faster once she heard the alarm, but was stopped by the muscular gym teacher. He said in a low respect demanding tone "Stop there you student."

Madison had no time to stop and instead of stopping she threw her elbow up and it connected with his chin making him bleed. Before she could make a quick escape the teacher grabbed the back of her shirt collar, lifting her up off the ground. She struggled but that was the end of her chances of escape.

* * *

Madison had her arms crossed, sulking on the bench in front of the principal's office.

She grumbled when a boy her age with cherry red hair and who wore glasses, sat down on the opposite side of the bench. He had paint splatters on his face and pencils and paintbrushes were sticking out of well, everywhere. He looked over to Madison noticing she had red marks all around her neck.

"So you're the one who set off the runaway student alarm?" the red headed boy asked. "Yeah." She said eyeballing his…current state.

"While on the topic what happened to you? Did somebody plant a paint bomb on you?" she asked snickering.

His hand touched his face, and it showed to have some green paint on his fingers. "Oh… Well it seems it was worse then I thought, did you get tackled by the gym teacher when you tried to make a run for it?" The boy asked.

"Yeah. But I gave him a run for his money. I made his chin bleed with a good !WHAM! From my elbow." She said smiling. "By the way my name is Madison. Madison Right." She introduced herself.

"Ahahaha… That's great, my name is Jhonen Vasquez." He said taking a pencil out of his side.

"Nice to meet-" she was interrupted by the chiming bells over the intercom and asking for Madison.

"Good luck." Jhonen said, he pulled out a small notebook and doodled away.

Madison walked into a draped walled room with pillows and frilly things everywhere. The principal was one of those sparkly scarf-wearing hippie's with a _job._

Ms. Kountertop waved her arms around doing a little weird dance and sat down in front of her desk. "Hello child, violence is not a good thing."

"Hello, Ms. Kountertop." Madison said nervously sitting down on a pillow on the other side of the Ms. Kountertop's desk.

"Now, my dear. Why all the violence… It's tooootallly ruining the good vibe of the skool. Not good man. And for raising your fist to the total authority I'm going to have to give you a week suspension starting like." She stopped and wavered back and forth a couple minutes then said " A week from now dudette."

"Oh ok… Ah sorry for disrupting your Skool's…Vibe." She apologized and took her leave. "No problem child… You are like totally forgiven!"

* * *

**-11:00 PM In Madison's Bedroom-**

Madison was resting her head on her pillow, with a sleeping Midnight on her belly. She kept thinking about the small argument Johnny and she had. It wasn't major one just a simple cold shoulder. Madison never really understood why she did this to him, but something wasn't quiet right when he approached her. A bit to… Well whatever it was it still wasn't sitting right with her.

She heaved a sigh, which made Midnight twitch and roll off her stomach. Madison looked over to the phone, then at her watch.

"It's a Friday night… Why wouldn't he be awake? He always did pull the all-nighters at sleepovers." She whispered. She looked at the blinking computer screen with a fishy screensaver a light.

"He's probably online." She said in a monotone. She walked over to the machine, shaking the mouse several times to show the desktop picture of her and Nny smiling broadly with the super soakers in hand. She smiled and saw Johnny's screen name pop up _Nny, the not so Happy Noodle Boy_. She clicked and started an instant conversation.

Nny, the not so Happy Noodle Boy: Good evening

Elbow Champion: Hello

Nny, the not so Happy Noodle Boy: How R U?

Elbow Champion: I'm doing fine, how bout U?

Nny, the not so Happy Noodle Boy: Good. Argh… R you going to tell me what happened or not?

Elbow Champion: Yeah, I am. I hit the music teacher for failing me because I'm better the she is and I nailed the gym teacher with my elbow in the chin making him bleed. Happy?

Nny, the not so Happy Noodle Boy: That's all? I thought it was something way worse. But this is pretty bad just that…Shutting up now.

Elbow Champion: Don't feel bad I got off with suspension.

Nny, the not so Happy Noodle Boy: Oh, okay. Well see you tomorrow.

Elbow Champion: Ttyl. Nighters.

Nny, the not so Happy Noodle Boy: G'night.

Johnny signed off and climbed into bed, Madison sat in front of her computer for a few more seconds before she got ready for sleepy time.

_Dreamland_

_Madison was in a room with loud music and dancing bodies in formal clothes. She looked down at her spiffy dance shoes. Sighing once another slow song played all through out the room._

"_Ahem" She looked up and a shadowy figure held out his hand to her. She took it without a word and the two slipped into a different world, they danced, and danced, and danced until the song faded and still the two didn't separate "Who are you?" Madison croaked._

"_You needn't to fear. I would not ever lay one threatening hand on you." He said. He gently grasped her chin and slowly pulled her towards his lips. She didn't struggle but whispered "This isn't right, it'll ruin everything forever."_

"This here and now doesn't concern the future." He stopped, "time to wake up." He said letting go of her chin.

Madison sat up huffing and puffing; she looked to the alarm clock she woke up on time. "That boy…wasn't just anyone, that was Johnny… I think." She said slowly, letting her mind catch up with her sub-conscious. Playing on her alarm clock was Velvet Underworld, she the hit the sleep button and walked to the shower.

* * *

**-Five Minutes Before** **Johnny Shows Up At Madison's House-**

"I have to avoid him as much as possible, if that _was_ him in my dream then if I slap all the strangeness of the way Nny has been acting then it's got to be true!" She said and looked down at the kitty. She checked her watch- nodding she reached for the doorknob and opened the door to find Johnny right in front of her. On all the days for him to come early to.

He looked a bit surprised but it passed quickly and he said "Ah…Good morning Maddie."

"G-g-good morning Nny!" She said louder then she anticipated.

She brushed past him and was already a few feet ahead of Nny. "Hey wait up!" he said starting to run after her. She walked faster when Johnny caught up and skidded in front her clasping her shoulders, "Why the hell are you going so fast? What's the hurry?"

"N-no reason." She looked at the gloved hands on her shoulders then looked back up, "let go of me please" she said furrowing her eyebrows, Madison looked to the right at a old lady carrying a pretty fearsome purse.

"What?" Johnny asked confused.

"Let me go! Rape! Help me!!!" Madison screamed struggling away.

The old lady came over, fierce fire in her aged eyes. She started to beat Johnny over the head with her purse. "You sicko! So early in the morning to!" She said utterly disgusted.

Madison was finally freed and dashed off apologizing to her friend in her head. Johnny yelled after her, but was instantly put to silence by another direct hit from the purse, she disappeared around the corner.

Madison ran all the way to Skool not looking back once, she was out of breath when she reached the Hi Skool. Madison walked into the Skool then realized she had two classes with Johnny. So the only way was to use supreme stealth and the most cunning/ sneaky tricks in the book of _Sneaking for Dummies_. Is to skip class and disguise herself with a pretty bow in her hair.

Madison grabbed a red ribbon out of a near by passing girl's hair and tied her own hair in a ponytail bow. She walked into the Library to hide among the shelves until lunch.

She walked past the people who were to staring as if every step she took was like a bell ringing. It was quite creepy to have all the soulless eyes just staring through her own soul. It was like their brains were sucked into the freaking books.

She grabbed a random book and sat down against the wall diving into the crazy world of _Dr. Suse._

* * *

**-Lunch-**

Madison ran and dived under a lunch table that had a few of her acquaintances sitting at. The first to ask "wha!?" was Falisha. The Asian-American smarty pants. She had very short brown hair, and the tips were dyed red, she had brown eyes and wore simple black glasses. She wasn't very tall especially when compared to Madison.

"Hide me…" Madison whispered.

Dib was sitting at the table as well and he asked the next question "What are you doing? Hiding from someone?"

"Yes now shhhh! He's coming!" she said tugging on Dib's pant leg.

They all were quiet except for the odd munch of food.

"Hey, have any of you seen Madison at all today?" Johnny's voice said and the appearance of his boots underneath the table.

Dib was a horrible cover; he was pretty oblivious to it as well. "Oh she's nowhere! No where you can find her nope! Not under your nose at all! No sir! Ahahaha!" Dib said nervously and started to rapidly tap his fingers on the tabletop giving Nny a terrible toothy grin. Madison shook her head and slowly started to crawl to the safe zone of another table.

"Is that right Dib? Not under my nose…?" Johnny said slowly then quickly looking under the table to find nobody was there only legs and feet.

"Hmm… Dib?" Johnny said slowly walking over to him never taking his eyes off him. Everybody else at the table rolled their eyes knowing what exactly was going to happen next.

"Do you know where she seemed to…disappear to?" Johnny said in a manic whisper (he's got that look about him. You all know that look.) Everything darkened around Dib; Johnny was the only thing he could focus on he started to shake uncontrollably.

Madison watched as Dib was having a mental breakdown. "Note to self: never trust Dib with information again EVER! What a wimp." Madison said to herself.

Johnny continued his spooky interrogation "Now Dib, can you point me to where me friend may be?" He said still keeping Dib in his dark void.

Dib started to babble eyes rolling to the back of his head he fell back and fainted. Johnny checked Dib's pulse, and it was still there. He turned to the other people at the lunch table who were looking upon Dib's unconscious body in shock.

"Sorry about that Dib, but I thought you'd toughen up after last time." Johnny said nudging the boy's body with his foot. Dib sat up screaming "No! Not the wiener dogs! I dun want rabies!! Chocolate gives me gas after 7 PM!!!" Dib retreated into the fetal position shaking his eyes wide open.

Everybody in the cafeteria stared then Falisha piped up and said, "this only more proof that you are truly insane Dib."

* * *

Madison peaked her head out of the Skool's main entrance, when the bell to go home rang loudly. Someone rushed into her making her drop her notebooks and fall flat on her face. The other person also tripped he landed on a few stairs in front of her. She rubbed her head and low and behold it was the paint fugitive Jhonen Vasquez who crashed into her.

"Ah… Here let me help you up." She said holding her hand out to Jhonen who grasped it and heaved himself into a standing position.

"Err. Sorry about that, I didn't watch where the hell I was going." He apologized.

She picked up a few papers that Jhonen missed and it had some pretty interesting drawings on them. "You an artist?" She asked handing the drawings back to Jhonen.

"Yeah kind of, I love to draw. Getting everything that swirls in my mind's storm on paper keeps me sane." He said smiling and packing away the papers into his bag.

Madison glanced over her shoulder to see Johnny's back! "Oh hey Jhonen why don't we walk home together?" Madison offered.

"Sure, I need to ask you something anyways." He said. "Great! Lets go!" She said faking a merry laugh. But both Jhonen and Madison did not know that dear Johnny was not far behind them seething and with eyes sharp as daggers.

They didn't talk much during the short walk, but when they reached Maddie's house Jhonen said "Here, this is my friend's Number call him because he has something important to ask you. He was to chicken to give the number to you himself. His name is Roger; he sits behind you in Geography." He said giving her ripped piece of paper

Madison was a bit taken back by this but accepted the paper. "Alright then, I'll call him later tonight." She said putting the paper in her pocket.

* * *

**-Some Hours Later-**

Madison was sitting in her Father's study looking through one of the many books, with her dagger in between her teeth. The sun was setting and dark clouds were shrouding, she stood up and put the book back on the shelf. She glanced at the desk where her Dad would sleep or actually do some paper work, and she'd be right there asking for him to read to her. She spit the knife into her hand and started to finger the small jewels studded into the hilt.

Thunder boomed and lightning cracked, Madison jumped the lights flickered and blacked out. She but the dagger in her pocket and checked the security pad on the wall. All the doors and closed windows were locked automatically because of the sudden electrical surge.

"Great…" Madison muttered rubbing her forehead. She turned around lightning flashed and a figure appeared in the open window. She screamed and threw her dagger at the intruder. It ducked out of the way; he stepped down to the floor and shined a flashlight on his face. It was only Johnny.

"Why the hell did you throw a fucking dagger at me!?" Johnny walked over to her more pissed then she realized.

"You scared the hell out of me! What do you expect being all shadowy in the window like that!" She shouted back.

He forcefully grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer- about to explode.

"You… Have no right to yell at me." He said squeezing harder. She squeezed her eyes shut. He grabbed her other wrist and tried to make her look at him.

"Look at me!" Johnny said darkly gritting his teeth, his eyes wild. Madison slowly opened her own eyes and looked into his, which were to her surprise soft.

"Tell me why you were acting so strangely today. Tell me why you would sick that old lady on me!?" The softness faded away and was replaced by sharp small pupils.

Madison hated when Nny got angry like this. Last time this happened Johnny actually _punched_ her, she was never scared of Johnny's temper she just plain didn't like it. It was always unpredictable.

"You have all the right to be upset with me, with all the trouble I caused I'd be pretty pissed at me to. But do you want to have a repeat of last time? Hmm?" She muttered her face firm and ready to take whatever was going to be thrown at her.

His expression didn't change, but you could tell he was thinking. He let go of her wrists and turned his back to her, hands clasped behind his back.

Madison took a few steps back rubbing her wrists. "Nny? I'm sorry. For the way I was acting. I have a good reason why. But it's just a bit…complicated." Madison said staring down at her socked feet.

"I have all the time in the world to listen to what you have to say as long as it is not in the form of shit." Johnny replied looking up at the ceiling. He started to finger the ring on his necklace.

"Sit down this is going to be confusing." She said sitting down herself.

* * *

End Of Chapter

Maaan, that has to be the lamest ending to a chapter I have ever come up with. But the original ending was lamer and it dragged on, so I spared you the unimportant details and cut it out. I think I improved on Johnny's character huh? Showed how his Unpredictable temper is devoloping in this stage of his life. But to clear one thing up, i'm not trying to give the present day Nny any reason to become crimmanly insane I'm just giving him a memory. Because he obviously has lost it along with anything that comes along with sanity. Because thats the last thing I want to do is ruin Johnny's mysterious vibe that Jhonen has built.

-Darkarise


	8. It Doesn't Work Like That

**Author's Note:** Hey guys, this is the second last chapter of _A Thing Of The Past_. See now Chapter Six was supposedly to be the chapter to set the ending. But it isn't, I changed my mind with the original set in stone idea. I like this way better then the first idea. I will also kick my own ass because I being a FanFic newbie I didn't enable Anonymous Reviews. You can beat me if you like. I hope you enjoy these last chapters of this fic, the genre of this fic is more general then I thought I'll go and change that. God I love writing dialog for Ms. Kountertop.

**Disclaimer:** All Characters that Belong to Jhonen Vasquez belong to 'im. Justin is my Maniac:)

Chapter Seven: It Doesn't Work Like That

Johnny listened attentively as Madison finished everything she had on her mind.

"So that's it…" Madison said, Nny's anger had faded and was replaced by curiosity.

"That's what you were really thinking? How ridiculous… But I forgive you, what I don't understand is why you didn't tell me first. I'm your friend." Johnny said patting her knee.

She looked to the side rubbing her arm the electricity was still off and it was pretty cold. Johnny was wearing his fingerless gloves she gave him for Christmas last year.

"Again I apologize, it's so awkward to talk about that kind of thing to a boy…" She gave him a small smile he smiled in return.

* * *

**-One Week Later After Madison's Suspension-**

Madison stretched; she'd been up late writing an essay about lint when the phone rang loudly. She jumped and looked at the time it was 12 AM!

She yawned and picked up the phone "why the hell are you calling so late at night?" she said into the phone instead of a nice greeting.

Silence… Then that eerie heavy breathing you hear all the time in movies.

"Hello? Is somebody playing a crude joke?" she asked nervously her palms starting to become moist.

"Far from any joke my dear this is quite the serious matter." The male voice stated.

"Well if it is so serious why don't you phone the police and not some random girl in the middle of the night." She said hanging up.

"The nerve of some people what a serious matter if you need-" she was cut off by the ring of her phone, she picked it up rolling her eyes.

"Ahem. I don't like it when you cut off our conversation like that." The ghastly familiar voice said a bit peeved.

"Who are you? Stop calling please." Madison said becoming very irritated herself.

"But why would you turn down an old family friend? We have all the time in the world to talk I mean I did already say graciously that I have an important matter to discuss." He said not answering her question.

"Argh! Jeez at this rate I'm just going to unplug the freaking phone! Get a day job you vampire!" She said and slammed the phone to the ground smashing it to little pieces. Madison walked over to the phone outlet and unplugged it. She sat down at her desk with a sigh of relief. She reached for her cell phone to turn it off (a burger drone some how got her number and called asking for the future…Don't ask.) it started to vibrate in her hand, she muttered something under her breath and answered it.

"Listen up burger drone! NOOOO _Future_ for you!" She said angrily.

" Heh, you wish. Surprised? I know your cellular phone number." The same voice said smugly.

"What the hell? Fine, you have my undivided attention." She said grumpily.

"Good." The voice echoed twice over.

Madison looked at her phone strangely when she heard another breath in the room.

"Oh…no" She said turning around and facing an average built man with silvery hair and with dancing green eyes. He wore a long sleeved purple turtleneck, the ends of his sleeves were cuffed to show ragged and scarred over hands. He was also wearing army pants with a bright orange belt.

He smiled wildly, he giggled and said "I should take a picture of your face right now, it's absolutely priceless."

"You…I recognize you. You are the one who called my parents years ago; you're the one who mutilated them! You bastard!" Madison snarled. "So you came to finish off the Right family huh? This time, I'm not afraid," she said tucking away her shaking hand.

"Your eyes betray you Maddie, were you not paying attention? I have serious matters to discuss with you. I was also hoping to show you my home…" He said with a sly smile.

Madison looked franticly around, now remembering her weapons are upstairs from her polishing them early this afternoon. She thought quickly she slipped her cell phone into her pocket dialing her best friend's number, hopefully if she stalls long enough he'll come and save her.

"Yeah right. I'm not going anywhere." She assured her intruder.

Johnny answered his cell phone still half asleep. "Rargh." He mumbled into the phone he heard voices one of them belonged to Madison.

"What makes you think you have any chance of escaping, anyways not even _calling_ for help will do any good." He said his eyes flickering; he grabbed her hand with the phone in it and pried it from her hand. He put it up to his ear.

"Hiya Johnny! You wouldn't mind if I stole away Maddie will you?" He asked, and then before he got an answer he snapped the phone in half. Madison backed into the corner while her soon to be kidnapper pulled from his pocket a tazer gun. "Nighty night." He whispered and quickly zapped Madison's neck instantly knocking her out.

* * *

Madison's eyes fluttered open and her senses kicked in as well, the first thing she has to wake up to is this foul coppery smell. She was strapped to a wall her wrists were strapped above her head, her neck and ankles also strapped. She peered to the other side of the dimly lit room and some man was restrained from the ceiling hanging upside down. A door creaked open and appeared her kidnapper. 

"You're awake, good. Lovely is it not?" He said arms open wide, he began to spin in circles a grin plastered to his face.

"Far from lovely… Where am I?" She asked making her captor stop.

"Just another room in the world. Actually to be more specific we're in one of the hundreds of rooms in my basement." He said hands clasping together, the smile on his face never leaving.

"Why are you covered in blood?" She asked. "I'm so glad you asked. Since you were asleep I decided to have a little fun and torture some new guests and I also killed their monkey. It bit me y'know." He said showing her his bitten finger.

"Anyhow I wanted to tell you why I killed your parents, never got the chance last time we met. I was to busy. Also… How rude of me. My name is Justin Timer." He said bowing low.

"I would _love_ to hear what pathetic reason why you killed my parents." She drawled sarcastically.

Justin turned sharply and threw a knife purposefully missing her head by two inches. Madison's eyes dilated and she now realized she's in waist deep trouble, this guy was truly insane.

"I wouldn't be so cheeky, if I was you. You're in a position to be wailing and crying for a god. Not smart mouthing me." He said dangerously.

Madison nodded feebly, not risking another word.

"It all started years ago… I was quite the aspired journalist and because of this I moved out and was looking for a new home. I loved to read, when your parents set up a shop near by I went to check it out, on a rack next the door were pamphlets of houses for sale, I was really broke but the title of free house came to my eyes so I jumped the chance and went to the address. I instantly moved in (despite the condition of the shack) and after a few weeks I started to hear this voice. A whisper at first then it became louder once the voice was speaking clearly it came and moved into a marionette beaver." He said crouching down trying to squish a cockroach.

"This house is making me do gruesome things and for that I blame your parents for setting that pamphlet on the rack and handing me _hell!!!_" He screamed throwing a cleaver at the man behind him killing the man instantly.

"I hate your parents for giving me this life. I HATE THEM SO MUCH!" he shouted angrily his hands clutching his slivery head.

"You killed them, because of a pamphlet?" Madison whispered and a stray tear rolled down her cheek.

* * *

**-Meanwhile-**

Johnny was standing over Madison's broken cell phone, his eyes welled and tears leaked down the sides of his face.

"She's really gone." He muttered.

**-Three Days Later-**

Today was the Winter Formal Johnny decided against going he'd rather stay by the phone and wait to hear if the police have found his friend yet. Everybody at Skool was excited (despite that one their peers was kidnapped) and poor Johnny was thrown into a vortex of depression. A few people tried to cheer him up but failed miserably.

After Skool Johnny sat in front of his bedroom window having the sudden urge to go for a walk his parents were out so he left a small note on the fridge.

He wondered the streets not really knowing where he'd go, just letting his feet carry him somewhere different. He walked as the sun was sinking further and further from the sky. He wondered into the Skool not even realizing it until halfway through a hall.

"Why am I here? It was yooooouuu!" He yelled down to his feet.

He heard foot steps at the end of the hall, it was the principal and two large people in white wearing uniforms with green and yellow letters spelling '!Crazy!'

"Get him." The principal whispered and the two jumped on Johnny and he was soon dragged to Ms. Kountertop's office.

He walked in and his parents looked at him concerned a chair sat in between them both, Johnny sat down and the two macho crazy guys stood by the door. Ms. Kountertop took a seat in front of the C Family.

"Now my son we dragged you here because we're like totally concerned for your well-being, as in the future dude." She said. "Actually is concerns both you and your friend." She said leaning back in her chair.

"I don't understand… What concerns me and Madison?" Nny asked scratching his head.

"Well my main man, I got this great advice from a Famous physic. He told me that two of my students (you and your friend) would be brought corruption and damnation if you Johnny were to stay around. The Crazy people here have a house set up in a seeeeecrete location that not even your parents know. You will live in solitude and everything will be alriiiiight." She finished.

Johnny stood up, his face dark " I have to leave without saying good-bye???" he asked quietly.

"Yes it's better for everybody. No turning back you're already kicked out of the Skool. The van is waiting for you outside with your belongings." Johnny's mother sniffled.

Johnny's Dad reached for his Son's shoulder, but Nny turned away. " And you… My parents… Agreed to this nonsense?" Johnny asked biting his lower lip.

"Yes but we're just concerned! We want the best for you." His mother said opening her arms to hug him but again her son moved from her reach.

"Fine… Good-bye forever." He said darkly, his eyes clouded. "Let's go." He walked out the room never looking back, Mrs. C cried into her husband's shoulder while he whispered comforting words to her.

Johnny climbed into the back, once the van spluttered into ignition he silently wept.

* * *

**-Meanwhile!!!-**

Madison was bored out of her wits and Justin just sitting and staring also occasionally looking off and muttering to himself, was only making it so much more unbearable.

"Has anyone told you how boring of a captive you really are?" Justin inquired.

"No not really, one thing I don't understand is why haven't you hideously disemboweled me yet?" She questioned.

" I don't want to, you seem like an interesting person, I wanted to see what you do in a situation like this, like a lab rate actually. So far you don't deserve to die." He said twirling a knife in his hand.

His ears perked and he started to nod "Yeah one last question, who have you been… Talking to?" Madison asked but he continued to mutter and nod she was ignored.

"So the new guy is coming eh?" Justin said out loud. "Does it mean that I can finally leave this dump!?" he asked excitedly a wide smiling forming across his face.

"What're-" She said as Justin did a little jig. " Well my dear thanks to this new guy coming along shortly I'll finally rid myself of this place by shoving this…" He modeled off the knife in his hand. "Into my chest, and this time nothing will stop me!" He laughed manically.

"You're going to kill yourself? Pathetic." She muttered.

"To save your impressionable mind I'm going to knock you out with some nifty poison so you won't be able to witness my self loath. And I'm sure the new guy will take _good care_ of you" he said then unlatching her restraints on her neck, ankles then her wrists from the wall. She slumped into his arms, which soon after quickly flattened her to the ground.

"Now be a good little captive and swallow this." He said producing a vial of red liquid. Justin forced open her mouth and poured the bitter/sour substance down her throat.

Justin released her Madison began to feel dizzy, she tried to stand but her legs gave out her mind started to slip away. She slumped to the floor her eyes grew heavy she watched as Justin took stance a few feet away readying himself for oblivion.

Madison's eyes now almost shut saw Justin Timer with a face full of glee strike through his chest a knife and fall back more happy then she has ever seen him in her life. Finally her eyes shut completely unconscious.

* * *

End of Chapter

Exciting huh? On the edge of your seat!? Well anywho, I hope you enjoyed this muchly. Be ready for the next chapter it is going to be a shortie. Until next time! Justin has really good aim!

-Darkarise


	9. Don't Look Back

**Author's Note:** Here's Chapter Eight, a very short chapter. Due to this, it may seem like the last chapter but I will post an epiloge. Anyways, I'm very sorry for the long time to post this, I usually post updates on Deviantart and Fanfiction at the same time. You can go there and find my stuff, i'm under the same username, Darkarise that's if you don't find my story here. But Fanfiction (on my other computer i'm using my older sister's right now). It seems not able to upload _anything _it's extremely frustrating.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything created by Jhonen Vasquez. I also do not own Billy Talent or any of their songs.  


Chapter 8- Don't Look Back  


Johnny got out of the van to face a run down, dirty and lawn less shack- House number 777. He stared and muttered to himself "This is my fate… To live in crap."

One of the two crazy people handed Johnny keys, a wad of money and his belongings. She whispered to Nny "Good luck boy, god must have it in for you. The sad irony of 777…"

Johnny walked up to the door, unlocking the door and entering his horrible new abode. He walked in, switching on the lonely light bulb and laying his things down to the floor. Nny looked across the room to a door, possibly leading to the basement. He took a flashlight and ventured into the darkness.

Creak, creak, creeeeak.

Every step he took sounded like it was going to break under pressure. He finally reached stone steps and continued to find himself in a long hallway and above the third room to the right had a lit up sign reading "Torture Room Vacancy 1". He walked into the room scanning his eyes fell upon a dead body with a knife sticking out of his chest. Johnny walked over to him cautiously Johnny touched the man's face and was surprised to find that still warm.

"Poor bastard, you must've been the last person to live here." He said softly. Nny glanced around the room and to the right to see his best friend's unconscious body. His eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. He ran over and kneeled down beside Madison, her chest was still rising and falling a sign of life. He sat there for a moment then shook his head and picked her up in his arms and started to make his way back up to ground level.

Once back where he started Johnny gently laid Madison's body on the couch he sat by her feet whispering her name and shaking her leg. He stared at her and brushed a lock of orange hair from her face.

He sighed and looked away. He knew what he had to do, keep her away from this place… From him, never let contact re-establish between them. He stood up and took his cell phone from his pocket to call for a cab.

Not long after one showed up and he loaded Madison in, sitting down laying her head on his lap. About half way through the ride to home, the cab driver turned up the radio which was playing Pins And Needles by the is band called Billy Talent.

_Never understood how she could,  
Mean so little to so many Why does she mean everything to me?_

Johnny cocked his head up when the first verse played all through out the car, he sat back letting the melodies sooth him over.

_Is it worth the pain, with no one to blame?  
For all of my insecurities How did I ever let you go?_

_Questioning her good intention Jealousy's a bad invention When you push on glass, it's bound to break_

_Even when she was defensive,  
It just gave me more incentive The more you squeeze, the more it slips away_

Nny squeezed her cold hand, he tried not to think about anything to afraid he'll turn back and bring her with him.

_I never walked so far on a lonely street With no-one there for me Is it worth the pain, with no one to blame?  
For all of my insecurities How did I ever let you go?_

_Accept this confession! ...I'm walking on pins and needles You're not my possession! ...I'm walking on pins and needles My conscience is vicious! ...I'm walking on pins and needles And I'm begging forgiveness! ...I'm walking on pins and needles_

_I never walked so far on a lonely street,  
With no one there for me It took too long to see her in misery And now it's clear to me_

_That it's worth the pain, always take the blame For all your own insecurities How did I ever let you go?_

They arrived in front of Madison's house Johnny passed up some money as the song faded away. He carried Madison through the unlocked door and down to her bedroom and placed her gently on the bed. He stood for a long time memorizing every line, curve, and crease of Madison's face. He never wanted to forget about his friend… Never.

He was about to leave when a thought ran through his mind a perfect way to say good-bye. He walked over and grabbed three sheets of blank paper off her desk and started to fold, crease and fold some more. He finished and placed a paper rose on the end table next to her bed. He wrote a small note and folded it in half and placed it in front of the paper flower. He stood for a couple more minutes.

He turned around standing in the doorway he muttered sadly "Madison you to me will ever remain as me to you… _A thing of the past_."

* * *

End Of Chapter

Great ending huh? I miss Justin, he was my Homicidal Maniac squishes Justin Timer's dead body. Yes yes I used Billy Talent and added a song fic element so sue me. It was fun, and this is supposed to be sad. So cry! xD. I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I have, the epiloge will be along shortly. And watch out there's gonna be a Squeal x3.


	10. Epilogue

**Author's Note: ** This is the last of _A Thing Of The Past _you'll ever see, cept for the squeal x3. Anyhow Johnny is chased with supposed madness and Madison is also consumed with madness. Whoo, exciting huh? The squeal is called _Ragdolls_ I will being putting up in maybe a week the intro, (I'm so far ahead in schedule, up to chapter two O.o) but that'll be it until after New Years. I get a freaking break! Whoo! Enjoy! Don't forget to review my pretties.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything created by Jhonen Vasquez, how come you do not know this by now stinks!? And i don't own the little advice music thing, Three Days Grace does.

Epilogue  


Madison awoke to the alarm beeping loudly. She sat up a bit dazed and confused the brutal images came back to her, the last clearness of Justin's memorable self-loath. Sniff… Sniff. "Eww! I smell!" Madison cried in disgust and ran into her bathroom.

About 10 minutes later Madison stepped out of the bathroom, she quickly changed into some fresh cloths. She stretched and on her end table she saw a paper flower and a small note behind it.

"I was wondering how I got home! I can't believe he found me." She said walking over to the table.

She picked up the small note and began to read the content:

_Dear Madison Right._

_You will never understand how relieved I was to see your unconscious body, but also was soon after filled with sadness for I could not give a proper good-bye. There is no easy way of saying this… I have been shipped off to live on my own, to stop corruption for both of our futures. I only wish you to find a better life with no madness. Forget about me please, it is the only way you could ever move on. But I will never forget about you and how I could never protect you from the horrors of life, so I depart leaving a paper rose and the best advice I can give at this time._

_No time for goodbye,  
don't put your life in someone's hands their bound to steal it away don't hide your mistakes 'Cause they'll find you, burn you_

_Just a memory:_

_Johnny C._

Madison's hands started to shake as she re-read the note over and over again. "This can't be true… He'll be at his house getting ready for skool and he'll say SURPRISE it's all a joke and, and…" she said hr voice cracking.

She ran out of her room and out of the house, she raced down to the C's home. She pounded on the door with both her fists. Mr. C opened the door a bit furious, because of her pounding.

He stared at the desperate looking girl, "You… You're alive!?" He gasped.

"Where's Johnny!" She shouted desperately, her voice cracking even more.

Mr. Johnny swiftly pulled her into a hug; this stopped anything Madison was about to say. The C's were always so close to the Right's when Madison's parents were murdered Johnny's family became her family. They always welcomed her with open arms.

Madison was still a bit confused when it finally clicked; she had been gone (kidnapped) for several days. Mr. Johnny sniffled loudly and said "I can't believe it. You're alive. Honey! Guess who's here!" He yelled grasping her arm and dragging Maddie into the living room where Mrs. C looked up and saw Madison. She gasped herself and rushed over tackling her to the ground. Mrs. C sobbed loudly, Madison was in a daze but then patted Mrs. C's back and wiggled out helping her neighbour off the floor.

"Now since we established that I am alive. Where _is_ Johnny?" She asked her expression stone cold.

"We were so worried! Come in and lets discuss this over some coffee." Mr. C said avoiding the question.

"I said, _where is Johnny_." Madison said becoming very impatient.

"We sent him away. The principal said he was mentally ill and knew a solution to help so we let him go, he hates up both now." Mrs. C replied quietly.

Madison took steps back towards the door, never taking her eyes of her neighbours. She shook her head multiple times not wanting to believe what Nny's own parents' would send their child away just because a hippie said he was insane!!!

She backed up against the door and Mrs. C reached to Madison but she screamed out in horror "stay back you monsters! Stay away from me!!"

She turned around, opened the door and dashed out of the house her eyes wild and cloudy. She ran, cold and alone. She ran, and then stopped when she finally was out of breath. She walked arms wrapped around trying to stay warm, cursing herself for not remembering her coat. Madison approached the edge of the suburb; the sun was still rising and a hill with one tree stood proudly.

Madison trudged up the hill and leaned against the tree watching dawn come over the suburban complexes. Johnny and Madison used to come up here pretty often to talk, watch fireworks, watch sunsets. Madison stared into the distance, she thought about going to skool to take her mind off of the current events. But then a wicked thought crossed her mind, the reason of her sorrow wasn't the C's it was that principal. Ms. Kountertop.

"She destroyed my life… I must destroy her life in a favourable return." Madison whispered her eyes glinting manically.

* * *

**-Skool Hallway-**

Madison stood outside the principal office with a bag of white powder in her pocket. She paid a local drug dealer a pretty large amount of money to get a bag filled with contents enough to over-dose and instantly kill whoever ingests this drug. The secretary called her in, when the secretary asked Madison to ring in Ms. Kountertop's cup of tea. This was Madison's golden opportunity to **kill** her target.

Madison smiled innocently; she had her back turned and poured in the drug and stirred it in with stir stick. She smiled wickedly and entered the office.

Ms. Kountertop looked up from holding pencil on her nose she took it off and smiled as Madison put down the cup on her desk.

"Whoa, I didn't expect to see the kidnapped chick back here so soon." Ms. Kountertop said happily and mumbled thanks for the delivery of the tea.

Ms. Kountertop took a few sips and liking the taste she downed the rest in two large gulps. She put the cup down smiled brightly. Then her eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat and as she clutched her throat coughing desperately for air. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, Ms. K slumped forward finally dead. Blood leaked from her frozen lips.

Madison smiled broadly glee sparkling in her eyes, Maddie shouted in mock fear and the secretary ran in scared half to death he gasped and ran to the phone. The police came not long after examining the scene they asked Madison a few questions. She slipped the empty bag she used to carry the drug into the secretary's garbage pal.

The police son founded the bag and pinned the blame on the sorry desk jockey. He was being hauled down the opposite side of the hall pleading for his innocence. Madison turned away from the police hauling their 'murderer' with a mirth written all over her face.

She whispered to herself when the hall was empty "It starts today…"

* * *

End of Story

So thats it, I hope you enjoyed this. I have made lots of improvement looking back on the un-revised version of the Intro to the story eh? Not bad for my first time. I hope that the squeal will chop up to your expectations and mine. Until next time all the bloody best!!!


End file.
